Halloween Scare
by MegaMon2580
Summary: It's Halloween in DenTech City and Megaman is scared. Can a certain pink NetNavi help him through?


I do not own Megaman NT Warrior or Megaman Battle Network.

~~~!~~~

Megaman is scared. It is Halloween and it isn't the skeletons or the witches and ghouls or the bats and black birds that give him the shivers. No… it is something more. That white, translucent thing that not many fear. The fear that has haunted Megaman forever. Ghosts.

Now why is he afraid? I myself do not know. You'd have to ask him. I tried to ask, but the look he gets when you ask is so… fearful. But… let's go on into the story… shall we? Don't be afraid yourself…

~~~!~~~

Megaman walked down the cyber-path and shivered at a thought. Tonight was Halloween. Lan was going to scare him, he just knew it. Megaman sighed. Lan, Maylu, Roll, Dex, Gutsman, Yai, Glyde, Tory, and Iceman were going to scare him to hell and back.

'Oh… why did Halloween have to be tonight…?' he thought.

Suddenly, a ghost jumped in front of him. He held back a scream he knew was coming. Then, the sheet came off and none other than Gutsman was underneath it.

"BOO! Happy Halloween!" Gutsman yelled, laughing with Dex, who was on the screen.

Lan then popped up in a screen, scaring Megaman, making him jump.

"Ha-ha Dex! Happy Halloween to you too!" Lan yelled back, giggling a bit himself.

Megaman HAD to know what was going on. He glanced back at Lan, who was still laughing. Megaman ran off when the others weren't looking. He was scared. He truly was. More ghosts appeared out of nowhere. He held back a scream, but he jumped a foot into the air. He then heard Lan, Maylu, Dex, Yai, and Tory laugh. The people under the sheets were Roll, Gutsman (Again), Glyde, and Iceman. The Navi's were laughing too. It was quite a rare sight to see a brave Navi like himself to jump in the air of fright. Megaman glared his death glare and everyone cowered back a bit. The air became cold and heavy. He glared at Lan, who in turn stiffened at the look of great anger. But he saw something else hidden inside those green depths of Megaman's eyes. Something that Megaman NEVER showed to anyone. Fear.

Lan then understood. The look Megaman had was fear and anger. Suddenly, Megaman broke off into a run. As he ran, little droplets of water left its path. Tears. Of the Netnavi. The blue hero.

"Megaman! Come back!" they yelled as he ran off.

Roll immediately ran after him. After a good 5 minutes of running, Megaman stopped out of tiredness and sadness. Unknown to him, Roll stood behind him, watching carefully. She saw the tears hit the ground. She laid a hand on his shoulder, making him gasp and jump at her touch.

"Hi Megaman." she told him.

He tried to say hi back but a cry escaped instead. It made Roll think about that even though he was a brave and noble hero; even he could crumble to a dust and break down. She outstretched her arms out and he hugged her and cried into her shoulder. She rubbed his back until he calmed down enough so he could talk.

"Is everything alright Mega?" she asked.

"N-no…" he stuttered.

"What's wrong?"

"Roll… I… I'm scared…"

"What are you scared about?"

"The ghosts. They haunt me. They… they make me scream."

"You didn't scream when the other Netnavi's and I were like ghosts."

"Yes… but I jumped."

"We all are scared of something."

She sat on a bench and Megaman followed. His head hurt from crying so he laid his head on Roll's shoulder, which she didn't mind. She enjoyed being this close to him. They stayed there, talking about fears and ghosts, until Lan and the others showed up.

"Megaman. Why did you run away?" Lan asked.

"I…" he stuttered.

"He got scared." Roll answered for him.

After explaining it all, the others said sorry, but he was still scared. They all went trick or treating and when Megaman saw a ghost, he jumped, but Roll held his hand and he never once screamed.

(Completed: October 31, 2015)

~~~!~~~

Sorry! I was going to post it on Halloween but I got busy. So... I'm posting it today! Reviews and Favorites are appreciated. Thank You!


End file.
